When Dawn Pry's
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: When Dawn has an interesting conversation in the car with Buffy and Xander they might make some difficult decision. B/X romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes: Anya exists but her and Xander were never together. Spike and Buffy were never an item, nor will they ever be. Tara is still alive. (That means no Kennedy! :) YES!) Buffy and Xander are already together. (Set during when Dawn first came into Sunnydale high) Joyce is dead (:( She was anyway but... )  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

Dawn walked into her sisters room, expecting the worst. She even closed her eyes as she did so. When Dawn opened her eyes and she saw an annoyed Buffy in her PJ's. "Buffy? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Can't decide. Hate this." Her sister grumbled and sat on the end of her bed.

"What are the choices?" Dawn walked over to her, standing by her.

"Red baggy top that only covers one shoulder and jeans or blue baggy?" Buffy tells her, standing once again. Dawn looks at them.

"Red." Dawn decided. "The blue is too bright. Good?"

"No. What shoes?" Buffy asks, holding up two pairs. Flats and black wedge heels.

"Heels, will look better. But if your slaying then flat-"

"Heels it is!"

* * *

She found Xander reading the newspaper, eating a piece of toast and she smiled softly at him. Once he noticed her arrival her put down the paper and finished his toast. "Is her lordship done yet?" Dawn pours some cereal into a bowl and goes to the fridge.

"Yeah, it took me a few seconds. She looked seriously annoyed." Dawn pulls out the milk and closes the fridge, pouring some milk onto her breakfast. She puts the milk back into it's place and walks to the table he's at.

"Would do? Which did you decide in the end?" Xander asks. "Wait, why do I care?"

Dawn chuckles and sits across from him. "Because you love her?"

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with her clothes?" Xander asks and places his plate in the sink. Dawn digs into her food happily. "She's been up since four I think. Not sure, I'm a heavy sleeper." He smiles sheepishly.

"So is Buffy. Normally, unless she's on patrol or the world is in danger."

"Last time I checked the world isn't supposed to end until 2012..." Xander claims and spots Buffy rushing down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" He hollers and she walks into the kitchen with them.

"No where. Why?" Buffy answers, smiling cheekily. "I always run down the stairs-"

"No you don't-"

"When I can smell food!"

* * *

She switched the radio off, not liking the song. A few minutes later it was back on, a better song. Buffy smiled at Xander's disapproving look from behind the wheel.

"You two should get married and have kids." Dawn exclaims from the back. "Then I can be an aunt." Buffy laughs at her exclaim and Xander just says nothing.

"As much as I would love that, Xander is the one with all the power there." Buffy answers, gently knocking Xander's arm. Dawn smiles. Buffy, noticing he hadn't talked for a while looked at his facial expression, he looked uncomfortable and a little sad. "You OK?" She asks and he quickly faces her, nodding, before his eyes go back to the road.

"Maybe he doesn't wanna marry you." Dawn states, smiling. "I wouldn't." She jokes and Buffy slaps her leg. "Ow!" Dawn won't let the subject go. "Xander, do you actually wanna marry her? I mean she gets seriously bad hair when she wakes up, bad breath sometimes, fights demons and eats all the cookies."

"We should stop talking about this." Buffy demands and Dawn shuts up. "I'm sorry but it's not your decision. It's Xander and I's."

"Would you say yes though?"

"DAWN!" Buffy exclaims, her sister shuts up. "Xander is not okay with us talking about it. If he wants to propose then he will. We done?"

"What about kids?"

"I swear to god Dawn Summers-"

"All I'm saying is I know that you two will have kids one day. Think of it."

"No. It's in the future, ergo it hasn't happened yet. I don't know what it'd be l-"

"Just think. You a _mum, _Xander a _dad. _It would be so cute." Buffy saw it, Xander I mean. She saw the flinch at the word 'dad'. The uncertainty.

"Lets leave it at that OK?" Buffy asks. Dawn nods.

"As long as the first is a girl." Buffy glares. "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

They had arrived at the school, Dawn had gone to class and Buffy was checking it out. Xander at the site. Buffy still couldn't stop thinking about the flinch. Impossible to miss, luckily Dawn did though. She couldn't figure it out, aside from the obvious of his father... abuse.

* * *

She'd decided to talk to him about it after dinner when Dawn had gone up to bed. She set down her glass of red wine and turned off the TV.

"I need to talk to you about something." She announced. "No I am not breaking up with you, you're stuck with me." He smiles and she turns to face him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I saw the flinch in the car, Xan." He sighs. "Tell me what's up." She demands, sitting cross legged.

"Nothing-"

"If you don't wanna marry me then I can live with that." He nods. "If you don't want kids that will be something to live with too." He nods again. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid." It's not enough for her. "Because," She smiles softly. "I'm afraid I'll turn into my dad." She frowns and holds his hand.

"You won't. You're nothing like him. You're so sweet," She kisses him. "Kind," Cheek. "Funny," Lips. "And I love you so much."

* * *

Dawn had been searching for half an hour when she found it. She heard Xander crying downstairs a while ago, for what she had no idea. But she could tell he was trying to hide it, Buffy just encouraged him. Oh right, she was searching for anything that would help her find out whether or not Xander would propose. She found the ring and couldn't help but scream and cheer. She silently cursed as she heard her sister and Xander running up. She could run out because they would notice the ring. She had to stay.

"DAWN!" They had found her in their bedroom. It was quite big, she could make a run for it. Then again, Xander's gaze hadn't left the ring.

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"I dunno. I was looking for a top I accidentally left here last week and look I found this ring." She lied through her teeth and ran out, handing her sister the ring.

* * *

It had been almost twenty minutes of her staring at the ring, back to Xander. "Is this an engagement ring?" She asked, sliding it onto her finger discreetly.

"Yes. Yeah." Xander tells her, stepping closer softly.

"I will marry you." She answers. "It's a perfect fit by the way. As long as the offer is still open." She turns, showing him.

"Of corse it is." He hugs her and when they pull back he slides the ring off her finger. "Lemme just," He gets down on one knee. "Do it for real." She smiles and he shows her the ring as if for the first time.

"Buffy Anne Summers." He starts. "I loved you the moment I saw you and these past three years have been the best of my life. You've made me forget any bad memories all the time, you showed me that someone I loved could feel the same. So, will you do me the great honor of marrying me? And being Mrs. Buffy Anne Harris." She nods. "Or Buffy Anne Summers hyphen Harris." She chuckles.

"Mrs. Buffy Anne Harris and we have a deal." He nods and she can feel tears fall down her face. He stands and slides the ring on her finger, he kisses her softly and when they part she screams for Dawn. "Dawnie! We have news and I know your outside the door, don't think I can't see the shadow."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, the next one will be up soon. If you like that is?! Please read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes: Anya exists but her and Xander were never together. Spike and Buffy were never an item, nor will they ever be. Tara is still alive. (That means no Kennedy! :) YES!) Buffy and Xander are already together. (Set during when Dawn first came into Sunnydale high) Joyce is dead (:( She was anyway but... )  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

_ PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Buffy Anne Summers." He starts. "I loved you the moment I saw you and these past three years have been the best of my life. You've made me forget any bad memories all the time, you showed me that someone I loved could feel the same. So, will you do me the great honor of marrying me? And being Mrs. Buffy Anne Harris." She nods. "Or Buffy Anne Summers hyphen Harris." She chuckles._

_"Mrs. Buffy Anne Harris and we have a deal." He nods and she can feel tears fall down her face. He stands and slides the ring on her finger, he kisses her softly and_ when_ they part she screams for Dawn. "Dawnie! We have news and I know your outside the door, don't think I can't see the shadow."_

* * *

She rubbed at her eyes and felt her ring scratch her from the side. She smiled and gazed at it for a few minutes, the reason it was only a few minutes was because her phone went off. She reached for it on her side table only to find it not there. _Must have left it downstairs... how loud is that f-ING ringtone? Can't be downstairs. _

She walked around and around. Her phone just wouldn't shut the fuck up.

_Try to run away with the gypsy woman,_

_Here today then gone for good._

_Can't get away with the gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know your secrets below. _

Again and again. **(donnot own Gypsy woman or Hilary Duff)**

"That's a song ruined forever now." She heard Xander grumble from the covers as she searched. "Seriously it's annoying."

"Sorry but I dunno where my phone is..."

He turned to look at her then pointed behind her to her make up desk. "There." She turns and walks over, it is indeed her phone.

_5 missed calls_

_12 texts _

_5 voice mails._

She frowned. All from Willow. Well, 3 of the texts were from Giles. _When did he learn how to text? _

* * *

She changed her ringtone when they dropped Dawn off. Luckily just in time because as soon as she got home, Willow called again.

**Bold = Willow **

_Italics = Buffy_

**"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? Texts? And/ OR voicemails."**

_"Hey, Will. Nice to talk to you too." _

**"Yeah, yada yada. What's this I hear you have a fiance?" **

_"That my friend is true. Who told you?" _

**"Who'd you think?" **

_"Dawn?" _

**"Nope." **

_"Xander? When? He wasn't on his phone last night?" _

**"He called me when you were asleep. He was so excited and happy. Literally. See you should give Dawn a medal or something. She got you two slow pokes to get engaged after a few hours. She should be a cupid or somethin'." **

_"I dunno... I'll think about that cupid thing. But it is very true. And I was hoping that you could-"_

**"Come over today to help you decide on all of the amazing things? SURE! I'll be there in ten!" **

Willow had already hung up the phone before Buffy could speak.

"Call back later." She finished.

* * *

Willow wasn't lying about that ten minutes thing, she really was ten minutes. She also brought a friend... whoever she was. Willow was knocking excitedly and when Buffy opened the door she ran in, a folder in her hands.

"Hi, Willow. Come on in." Buffy exclaimed to an empty doorway. "I've been good thanks. You?"

"Buffy, I believe we're in here." Willow's friend told her. "And I would hope you'd come in. It is your house." A funny one hey?

AS SOON AS Buffy walked in she was bombarded. "How did it happen?" Willow.

"When did it happen?" The friend.

"Was it romantic?" Willow.

"I bet it was, Xander seems romantic when I read the text is he?" Friend. What was her name?!

"Good question. Is he with you?"

Buffy couldn't answer, she only had half a foot in the door. Their beady eyes looking sharply at her. "Um... um-"

"IS HE?!" They demanded.

"Um... sometimes?"

They calmed down a tiny bit, not a lot but they stepped back.

"How did it happen?" Willow asks, a little slower.

"Dawn fou-" Willow went back into question mode... great.

"How? When? Romantic? Or not? Is he or not?" Fast talking mode too, there are a lot of sides to her...

"Dawn found the ring. I asked whether or not it was an engagement ring, he said yes. I slipped the ring on-"

"Was it a-"

"Yes it was a perfect fit. I said yes, we hugged. He slid off the ring and got down on one knee, claiming I made him feel loved. We told Dawn it was a yes. It happened last night. It was very romantic-"

"Did you-"

"Yes. I did cry. Xander can be very romantic. We're engaged and that's all the questions." Buffy had rushed through all of the questions so as soon as she stopped she took a massive breath in and sat on the sofa. Willow sat across with her friend on the floor next to a white folder.

"Was that all the questions?" The friend asked. "Seemed like more."

"I counted. Look, we wore her out." Willow pointed to Buffy, who was laying looking as if she would fall asleep any minute. "You OK?"

"You didn't tire me out. I've just had so many calls. Family, friends, Xander's family, Giles and then you. It's tiring, trust me."

"Sorry, we just got excited."

"Don't worry about it." Buffy leans over to Willow's friend and shakes her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers. You are?"

"Louisa. Willow's friend, sorry I came unannounced."

* * *

When Xander had brought back Dawn from school he did not expect Willow, some girl and Buffy to be huddled over a folder with tons of papers around the room. Some scattered and others in neat piles. He certainly didn't expect white dresses cut into pieces around. "Who are you and what have you done to my friends and fiance?" He asked, tapping Buffy on the shoulder.

"Nothing. This is the wedding book, planning a wedding is hard. And as for the dresses, Louisa is rich and she brought a few to cut up and use as parts to plan a dress. So don't get all worried and say that the cost would go way over any money we have. OK?" He nods, a little shocked at the explanation. Buffy hadn't even turned around as she was placing different 'flip cards' into places. He read some of them, they had dates and reservation spaces. Louisa turned to him and extended her hand, he shook it still a little crept out.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. Just a little... never mind." It's official he needs to move. The girl seems friendly... this is new.

* * *

She places the plate down in front of Dawn and then places hers down and sits. Xander follows behind, carrying his plate and Louisa's. Willow behind him with her own plate.

After everyone had sat down and gotten into a comfortable silence, Willow just had to break it.

"Xan," He looked at her. "Buffy had some interesting thoughts on the w-"

"Willow!" Buffy scolded. "We've only been engaged for a day and you're already bombarding him." She mocks. Willow smiles sheepishly.

* * *

"Plate doesn't go there." Xander told Buffy as soon as she put her plate right next to the sink.

"And your brain doesn't go there." She points to his 'special place' and smiles. "But I don't judge." She smiles and kisses him, moving her plate into the sink.

"Thank you for both the reference and putting your plate in the right place." He pauses. "God I sound like a mum."

"Hm..." She kisses him, smiling softly at him as she does so. "You do-"

"BUFFY!" Willow, you just know how to ruin moments.

"YEAH?!"

"I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Dawn had gone to bed hours ago, Xander too. (He didn't think he could stand their yelling and screaming anymore so he left to go to sleep, thank go for soundproof walls.) Louisa was going on about an old television show, glass of red wine balanced in her hand. Her friend Carol had joined them later on in the night, but since she had kids waiting at home, she didn't drink.

"You've been talking about it for almost an hour and I still have no clue what your talking about." Buffy stated, pouring more wine into her glass. "Just face facts. I have not seen..."

"The lost valentine."

"Thank you. And I never will, the TV-"

"It was a film."

"Thank you for that. See that movie, it sounds depressing."

"It is, but its so sweet."

"Why do I doubt that?" Willow asks, setting down her glass of lemonade. (She had been a bit drunk so they had to calm her down a little.)

"You don't." Louisa told her.

"Don't what?" Willow asked.

"Doubt that."

"Doubt what?"

Buffy's head was gonna explode, Louisa and Willow obviously _could not _hold down a drink. She looked at Carol who was laughing softly but silently at the scene.

"I doubt that I'd enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?"

"The lost valentine."

"The what now?"

"OH MY GOD GUYS!" Buffy exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in frustration. "Carol help me?!"

"I would," Carol looks at the annoyed and pissed off drunk Buffy. "But the one think my husband taught me is to never interfere when I was pissing myself with laughter." She tells her and pulls her phone from her pocket. "Plus it's 2AM and I need sleep." Buffy smiles at her and takes her glass from her, putting it on the side.

"Night." Buffy ushers Willow and Carol out, leaving the almost pissed Louisa for the moment. She closes the door behind them and takes Louisa's glass from her. She puts them all in the sink, draining them first and then washing them.

By the time she gets back to Louisa the girl was fixing her now misshapen pillows. "Thanks for letting me come round today, and letting Carol too. She's a laugh."

Buffy smiles, "She is. You wanna sleep here tonight? I offered Willow but Carol had already got her kipping at hers so? We have room."

"You sure your okay with that?" Louisa asks. Buffy nods. "Couch?" Buffy shakes her head.

"Guest room. I'll just go and fix it up."

Louisa nods and Buffy rushes up the stairs. Louisa had just finished fixing the living room before someone knocked. "Who the hell?"

She marched to the door and flung it open. A tall, seemingly handsome man with dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Angel. You a friend of Buffy's?" He asked. All she could do was nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**DONNOT OWN BTVS - Sorry I didn't say that before, thought I did but I had to get my head outta my ass and into my own text.  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

_ PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Hi, I'm Angel. You a friend of Buffy's?" He asked. All she could do was nod._

* * *

_It was awkward, oh so very awkward. 'Angel' stayed the night, on the sofa. Oh look, Buffy's looking at the floor. Awkward. I shouldn't be here right now, who is this guy? Xander's taking his sweet ass time with that bacon. Wow, this wooden floor is nice! I need to get me some of this. Oh right, awkward._

"I'm gonna guess by the extreme awkwardness here you two used to date?" Louisa guesses. Angel nodded._ Bullsye, and Buffy didn't think I was good at darts. :)_

"Yeah." Buffy taps her knees and hugs herself.

"God Xander, that bacon better be the apple out of my ass or I'll kill him." Louisa growled. "Or take out his eye." Buffy glares. "It was a metaphor." She defended herself. "I think."

_More awkward silence? This must've been a boring relationship. Who's with me?!_

Minutes later Xander came out with two plates, he handed one to Louisa and one to Angel before going back into the kitchen and reappearing with another two plates. He handed Buffy one and sat beside her on the sofa. "How have you been Angel?" Xander asked, biting into his sandwich.

"I've been fine." Angel pauses. "LA is fine." It's still awkward. "So? I didn't even know you two were dating?! This is," He pauses, thinking of a word.

"New?" Louisa guessed, smiling a little as she bites into her bacon sandwich. "This is nice, Xan."

"Great?" Xander asks.

"Unexpected?" Buffy tries.

"Um, yeah. All of those." Xander smiles, he was expecting Angel to take it badly. "But mostly unexpected yeah."

Louisa was certain she had - just like Angel Buffy and Xander - a 'puh- huh' expression on her face. _At least their talking. _

"So? Whens the wedding?" Angel asks, taking a MASSIVE chunk from his food. He seemed to enjoy it.

"We haven't set a date but-"

Louisa cut Buffy off, exclaiming excitedly. "They didn't set one because they've only been engaged for two days but we, as in Willow and Buffy and I, were talking about having it in August by the church but not in it because you get a nice sun glow-"

"Louisa!" Buffy stopped her. "Stop rambling."

"Sorry." She felt like a small child being told off for having the last cookie. "Just felt like tellin' the truth. I mean, we're all excited." Louisa pauses, looking at the man next to her. "Obviously not Angel. He looks like he'll steal you back any minute now." Xander's breath caught the air and he choked a little. "Be careful, Xan."

Buffy finished her food, setting her plate down on the coffee table and walking off. "What did I say?" Louisa asked, looking between the two men.

* * *

"Buffy, you have to come out sometime." She'd been in the bathroom for an hour. "Carol came to see you. Well, I told her to come down." Louisa ushered Carol over. "She brought her daughter. She's sweet." Carol strokes the five year old girls hair from her eyes. "Her name is Rhiannon. Carol was a big fan on the song and her husband apparently couldn't resist when he saw her little face." Louisa tried. "Listen, I dunno why I've gone onto another woman's five year old but y'know it was awkward in there."

Small cries were heard faintly in there by Carol. "Go to Louisa." She handed Rhiannon to her and ushered her away. "Do you want me to get Xander? Talk upstairs?" Carol asked through the door, she heard it unlock and Buffy stepped out nodding. "Go upstairs then hunny." Buffy nodded again and ran up the stairs.

"XANDER! BUFFY WANTS YOU UPSTAIRS!" Carol rethought it. "Actually that sounded wrong."

* * *

Angel didn't like the stares the women gave him. 'Louisa' looked neutral and a little confused. The other woman, the one with a child on her lap, looked at him with anger and disappointment. Her daughter copied her look but she did it in a sweeter way, less annoyed. Angel just looked to his feet and didn't say a word to either of them. "What did he do?" The little girl asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like him." Her mother replied. "I know he's up to something. Louisa? Is he the reason why Buffy is upset?" She asked, turning to the girl in question.

"A little. But, also it was something I said." Louisa shrugs.

"You really do have foot in mouth syndrome don't you?" Carol asks, eyes softening to Angel. She turns to her friend. "It's odd why you haven't had a boyfriend. Or so few?"

"Hah. I have." She assured. "Not many, but a few." She laughs a little and looks at Rhiannon. "So Angel?" He looks at her, afraid. "You have kids?" She asks.

"No. I don't."

* * *

Buffy had calmed down. She had claimed that Louisa had upset her by telling Xander to be careful about her and Angel. And Angel wanting her back. _Did the girl have no faith in her friend. _

Louisa _had _apologized and meant it, something that didn't happen very often. Anyone could tell you, especially Willow and Carol. Buffy had, of corse, forgiven her and they 'kissed and made up'.

* * *

_The shock_, Louisa looked at Angel observing him, _was still there_. _Eyes still a little wide and cheeks bright red, not really paying attention to anything Xander is saying..._

_Then again, neither am I._ _Is Carol?"_ She looked at her friend who looked as if she was interested in his words but Rhiannon was playing with her necklace, strangling her. _Boy will she be a popular girl._ Louisa thought, looking at the five year old. She turned her head back to Xander, _still talkin'. _To Buffy, she was listening. _Must be interesting. Shit, he stopped talking. Act like you have a question or that you weren't staring at the way his lips go up and down when he talks! It's quite funny though it's like a fishy- FOCUS! _

"Louisa? You look like you have a question?" Xander asked, curious to the look on her face. _Shit. _

"Yeah." _Make it up on the spot girlie. _"When is the wedding?"

Xander looks really confused. "I was just talking about-" Buffy pats his arm, gaining his attention.

"Don't bother. Just, answer." She shakes her head around. "It'll go in one and out the other. Trust me."

"No it doesn't!"

"What was Xander just talking about?"

"Um, the wedding of corse!"

"No." Buffy turns to her fiancee. "Told you so."


	4. Chapter 4

**DONNOT OWN BTVS.  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

_ PREVIOUSLY:_

_It'll go in one and out the other. Trust me."_

_"No it doesn't!"_

_"What was Xander just talking about?"_

_"Um, the wedding of corse!"_

_"No." Buffy turns to her fiancee. "Told you so."_

* * *

_**Two months later **_

Buffy was a little shocked of her own thoughts. Ever since Willow showed her Louisa her life had **way **more friends. Obviously Louis herself, Carol, Carol's new boyfriend, her daughter who insisted they were 'best friends', Carol's boyfriends friend, Leah, Mona, Ronnie, Stacey and Carol's sister. _What is her name? _Why was this relevant you may ask, it's because one of them were getting married. Yes, now. At this very moment, and Buffy was her maid of honor. She was Leahs maid of honor, they were close yeah. But she would've never thought she would be her **maid of honor. **

She had asked Carol's new boyfriend to give her away, and no before you ask she did not cheat. Carol's ex was an ass who cheated on her, they divorced and her friend was a comfort. Well, her boyfriend didn't admit he was her boyfriend but all of her friends could tell he wanted to be and she felt the same so that's what they called him. They weren't even dating. _What is his name as well?_

"Buffy?" She heard Leah ask, looking worried in her white dress. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just wondering. What is Carol's 'boyfriend' called?" Leah thought about it for a moment.

"Daryl." **(Don't judge, I love Daryl in TWD. They are perfect for each other, don't even deny it. So he's here too! DONNOT OWN CAROL OR DARYL OR TWD. But I own how I changed Carol and Daryl. Their a little younger and Carol has wayyy longer hair.)**

"Oh, right thanks." Buffy smiles, walking over to her and taking in her appearance. Her dark black curls fell down to her waist and her veil covered it a little. Her dress was beautiful, it was strapless and it fit like a glove. She had prayed she didn't gain weight before the day, she got lucky. It flared at the bottom and light blue went around the bottom of the flares. Apparently it was a hand painted gown that cost thousands. Good thing it was pretty, I mean $12,232 is a lot of money. Louisa payed for most of it and others helped. They wanted to help out with the wedding seeing as Leah didn't have a lot of money and her soon to be had tons but wasn't prepared to spend it all on one day when they could spend it on the rest of their lives, which she understood.

The reception wasn't as much as the dress, neither was the priest. Put together. The entire wedding wasn't as much as it, Buffy and Xander were told not to contribute as they were having to pay for their own, but Buffy forced Carol to pretend to come into a lucky money spree and she took the money from them. She didn't like it but she knew Buffy was the slayer and she knew she could be her ass if she declined.

"How do I look?" Leah asked, turning to her mirror and fixing her veil. "I look awful don't I-"

"You look beautiful." A voice from behind said, clapping slowly. Buffy and Leah turned to face them, Daryl.

"Fuck, you scared me." Buffy put a hand to her heart. "And shit, I just said fuck in a church." Buffy realizes her mistake. "And I just said shit and fuck again."

"We aren't in a church. We're next to it."

"Same difference." Buffy looks at the look on Daryl's face and it doesn't show good news. "Daryl, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" He nods, walking out with her following. "I'll be back in a min."

* * *

After they got outside she went into talk mode. "What's wrong? Has the priest died? Is Xander here? Is something on fire? Vampires?" Luckily he knew too.

"No. But we are missing someone..." Daryl bit on his thumbnail nervously.

"Who? God, please don't say Oliver?" She half asked. Oliver had to be here to marry Leah.

"He's here but unfortunately Henry isn't."

"Why not? Leah hasn't seen him in years and he doesn't even show up. He's her brother he has to be here or-"

"He's here. But, not here."

"What?!"

"He got hit by a car. He's off in an ambulance right now." Daryl pauses, letting it sink in. They had gotten close, Buffy and Henry. Xander became a friend so it was like a law to follow and they were good friends. She had been friends with him trying to get him to go to the wedding and he was a really nice guy. She needed to sit down. "This wedding can't happen. Not now." She nods, sinking down to her bottom on the floor. "He could die."

* * *

Six hours...

Her bum had been on that cold floor for six hours and she couldn't feel her legs. Leah didn't even bother to change before she was in her car, down to the hospital and following Daryl's car. Buffy and Xander followed Daryl too. Some friends, but Ollie didn't show. $12,000 of dress was dirty because of that stupid car driver. She was traumatized, the woman who hit him. Dawn did visit for an hour or two after school but that was it, Buffy had someone take her home safely. Carol's sister, Allyson drove her home.

* * *

Nine hours.

Surgery started a few hours ago, it was 7PM and visiting hours were almost over. Carol and Daryl went home, they were tired and Rhiannon needed sleep too. She was still bouncing back from her dad leaving. The nurses were gonna let some of them stay there for a little longer because of surgery. Leah begged for no one to tell their mum because she'd wanna visit him and put herself out there. 'After the surgery' Leah had told them.

Still no Ollie.

* * *

Fourteen hours.

It was over, the surgery on his back, leg and head was over. Buffy left an hour ago and Xander stayed for a while just to make sure Leah would be OK. She claimed she'd drive him home. When she did drop him back and went home she cried, she looked for her hubby to be only to find a note.

_Leah, _

_ I'm sorry about your brother. But I can't live I lie, I hope you don't hate me. I'm gone, so is my stuff. Hope Henry will be OK. _

She looked for his number to call, she had foolishly left it in their bedroom the day before.

_Sorry, my number is gone. You won't find it. _

Notes around anywhere. When she looked for the phone book, _Sorry, it's gone. _She looked for his family's numbers. Notes. _Ask Buffy about everything else, I left her a note too._

* * *

She found Allyson watching TV with a glass of water, or that's what she thought it was, but she was reading a note.

"Ally?" Buffy got her attention.

"Sorry, I thought you might wanna read this. Ollie came down and just passed it to me, wasn't in an envelope or anything. I just read it and it doesn't make sense."

She took the note from her friends sister and read it carefully.

_Buffy, _

_ I've left Leah. I couldn't deal with her anymore, she drove me crazy! (I know that's no excuse, she has a reason to now.) Tell her I'm so sorry about her brother and that every number she could look for, address she could search... was gone. I did love her but I knew our relationship_ _

_~ Ollie. _

"I can't believe he would do this to her."

"Neither can I." Ally grabs her coat. "Like I used to say - all men are bastards!" She opens the door just as Xander walks up to it, as she's walking past she yells. "BASTARDS!"

"What's wrong with her?" Xander asks, pointing behind him and closing the door.

Buffy doesn't say anything, she just hands him the note and walks off, going to the phone, she dials Carol's number and prepares for that blondie to tear her ears off.

* * *

Rhiannon was asleep and happy. Luckily she didn't ask about her dad or Carol would've been in trouble. It was a few hours before she had to rush for her phone, just as she was getting comfortable with Daryl, snuggled up in bed with their legs intertwined. _Jesus, I sound like a teenager. _

It was Buffy, news on Henry maybe.

"Hey. Any reason your calling me so late. It's one o'clock." She played around with her ponytail that was now messed up, damn her for wanting straight hair in the morning. _Is that even how you do that?_

"It's Ollie." Those two little words sent her walking slowly into her bedroom, sitting on the side of their bed with Daryl behind her, worried look.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's gone." Is this a thing? Two words? Or is it a thing to just crap all over Leah, on her wedding day no less?

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He left."

"As in not-"

"Coming back?" Buffy didn't wait for confirmation. "Yeah. He's left her."

"Any reason why?"

"No, but he left me a note. Wanna hear it? By the way this sent your sister into calling Xander and all men bastards." Carol shrugged and then realized Buffy couldn't see her.

"One, lemme hear it. Two, don't worry! She always does that."

"It says... 'I've left Leah. I couldn't deal with her anymore, she drove me crazy! (I know that's no excuse, she has a reason to now.) Tell her I'm so sorry about her brother and that every number she could look for, address she could search... was gone. I did love her but I knew our relationship.' then some kind of line as if he HAD to stop. As if force."

"Have to agree with Ally. Bastards." Carol mumbled. "How could he do this? They had so much to look forward too."

"I know," She heard Xander in the background and Buffy had to say goodnight, claiming they were both tired and Dawn complained she was keeping her up.

"See you." Carol hung up and put the phone back on it's holster before sinking back into bed with Daryl.

"What's wrong?"

She frowns. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

**_A month later  
_**

A lot had changed. Daryl and Carol actually started dating. Rhiannon already thought of him as a dad, so they didn't have to explain that. Dawn had a boyfriend, Buffy didn't know his name. Leah was back on track with her life and Henry was alive and well. But Ollie wasn't there and still had no reason. Everyone still wondered but didn't say a word in fear they'd upset Leah. She didn't care though, she was just happy her brother was alive, she didn't pay any attention to the fact that for four days she didn't go anywhere but home and the hospital. Back when he wasn't well, and thought not to be alive.

All was good in that front, but soon it was Buffy's time. With just a few weeks to the wedding she still hadn't found 'the dress'. All of them were over the top or too frilly. None of them were simple! It was what she wanted, not a dove to pop outta her dress at last minute, Jesus Christ!

Louisa did annoy her about it, she'd even gotten all of the girls to take her wedding dress shopping! _Again! _

So with that being said... Leah, Carol, Ronnie, Louisa, Willow, Tara, Ally, Mona, Stacey and of corse Buffy were back on dress shopping. They'd decided on bridesmaids dresses, purple for Ally, Louisa, Tara, Leah, Carol, Mona and Stacey had Red. As for Ronnie and Willow the had a dark red because Buffy decided to be original and have two maid's of honors. Was that even allowed?! She didn't know. She just did it anyway.

Everyone was claiming the dress Buffy had on right now was the one, but she didn't feel it. Well, also Ronnie which was one of the main reasons she was a maid of honor because she understood how she felt. But even Willow said it looked like the one, but it was _too flashy. _

"Guys, she's not on my big fat gypsy wedding, she has to be able to get down the aisle." Ronnie deadpans and everyone goes silent, she's a scary bitch.

"Ronnie's right, I just wanna simple dress." Most of them nod and the others murmur an answer softly.

"So get off your asses and lets do some work." Ronnie exclaims, clapping her hands together.

* * *

_Simple. _

Louisa was getting pissed off with Buffy's voice, _simple. _She shot down most of Louisa's ideas for a dress. All too long. _Simple. What the fuck is simple? _She had no idea, all of the weddings she'd ever had a part of were all massive and not simple at all.

She had to admit she was pissing herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**DONNOT OWN BTVS.  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

_ PREVIOUSLY:_

_She had to admit she was pissing herself._

* * *

It was her wedding day, they'd decided on the dress. Everything was set and ready to go, but as she smoothed down her dress she still couldn't help but laugh at Giles, Cordelia and her friends reacted when she announced to them she was engaged. She thought about Giles first.

* * *

_Flashback to a few months ago. _

She had told Angel to go back to L.A a few days ago, and Willow had told her she had told Giles about them. It completely slipped her mind before, Giles, he had no idea they were engaged. Then again it hadn't been that long ago and tons of others were calling... but she'd let him slip from her mind, she called him and told him to come over and within half an hour he was there.

After she'd given him some tea and made some coffee for herself and Xander, because of corse he'd join.

His reaction was not expected. "We have something to tell you." Buffy declared, tight grip on Xander's hand and smiling happily.

"Are you pregnant?!" Giles exclaimed, setting down his tea and jumping up. "Because your still the slayer and there could be a high risk of you-"

"We're engaged, Giles!" Buffy yelled, making him sit down calmer now.

"Excuse me?"

"We're gonna get married." Buffy told him, smiling wider.

"When?"

"What?" Buffy paused. "No congratulations or anything?"

"Right, sorry," Giles apologized. "Congratulations." Very rushed. "When?"

"This August."

"Oh Jesus, that's close."

"We know." Buffy loosened her grip on Xander's hand. "I want you to give me away." She told him.

Let's just say Giles fainted.

_End of Flashback. _

* * *

Buffy laughed to herself thinking about it, it took them a while to get him 'back to life'. He said yes. She moved onto Tara. It was pretty easy, Willow told her and Tara just, did something unlike herself, and bombarded her to no end. She didn't even need to, Buffy was about to tell her but she decided to screw with her a little bit...

* * *

_Flashback _

"When? How? What?"

"You forgot who and where." Buffy pointed out.

"How? What? Who? When? Where?" Tara asked.

"Okay, Xander, a few days ago, here."

Tara calmed down. "You forgot what?"

"What?" Buffy questioned. "You didn't already know?"

"No, what?"

"We're-" She stopped herself, she knew it was mean but she couldn't resist. "We're having a baby."

"NO!?" It was loud. "That is amazing!"

* * *

_Still Flashback  
_

"You told her you were pregnant? Why?"

"Because, she looked so needy and if I told her the truth she'd want me to go into detail!" Buffy pouted. "It would've been the wedding before I finished. She act's quiet but when she gets going..." Buffy trails off. "Wow."

Xander looked disappointed. "Tell her the truth."

"Sorry?" Buffy asked.

"I don't want her asking _me _questions. Willow was one enough."

"It's a very good thing I love you isn't it." Xander nodded.

_End of flashback._

* * *

She did tell her. And Tara did ask questions, within her own right, and asked why she lied. Which Buffy **may have **bended the truth just a _little bit. _She made her a bridesmaid and all was forgiven.

Next was Carol, that was pretty easy... that woman could spot a ring from a mile off. Then Ally, Stacey, Mona... last was Ronnie.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ronnie was **not **a romantic soul, had never been. She was a tough nut. Ronnie called herself a horrible, mean, goddamn bitch... and many agreed. Buffy liked her, she was always deadpan (ING) and being a bitch, Buffy loved it! So when she told her she was engaged, it wasn't because she had too. It's because she wanted her to be a maid of honor... and that was hard. (It was like asking Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock to be your best man and give a speech.) She met Ronnie at a coffee shop, she was taping away on her computer for some shoes and shit. Ronnie tapped her shoulder and asked her what shoe was nicer, she decided on the heels.

They became best friends. So AS SOON AS she told her she wanted her to be her maid of honor... all hell broke loose.

"I want you to be my maid of honor." Short and sweet, just like her catchy lines to vampires she was about to stake.

"What?" Ronnie asked, setting down her take out cup of coffee on the bench they were sitting on. "Me?"

"Yep. I know you hate weddings and that but I have grown _really _close to you and I want you and my other friend Willow to be my maids of honors..."

"Two of us?"

"Yep, we're being original. So is it-"

"Yes."  
_End of flashback!_

* * *

Who was next, oh right... Cordelia!? The last one to be told, apparently she was offended. Strange huh? Then again, Xander is her ex... she was probably 'lingering on feelings' and that fairytale shit. Hell no sister, she wasn't going back on that!

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_Ronnie, Stacey, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Mona, Tara, Angel, Ally, Carol, Daryl. Who was I forgetting? Cordelia? I dunno... _

"Xander?" She got his attention. "Did we tell Cordelia yet?" He shook his head, shrugging. "Shouldn't we?" He nods and hands her the phone. "Wait, you expect me to do it?"

"It was your idea." _Nice going dumb ass. _

She dialed the number and waited, waited.

"Hello." Cordelia's voice sounded annoyed and stressed. "Who is it?"

"Hi, Cordelia. It's Buffy."

"Buffy?" The girls tone seemed to brighten. "Summers?"

"Not for long..." She trailed off hoping she got the hint.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" Cordelia screamed into the phone.

"Yeah-"

"Who is the guy?"

"Um... Xander." She was shitting herself with nerves.

"Harris?"

"The one and only."

"I'm sorry." Cordelia started. "You're going to marry Alexander slash Xander Harris-"

"Yep." Buffy smiled into the phone.

"When?"

"Soon. And I wanna invite you to come, I can't be assed with invitation's unless it's far away family so... will you?"

_End of flashback. _

* * *

She didn't need to ask, of corse it was a yes.

"Buffy?" She heard Ronnie call her from the door. "Ready to become Mrs Xander Harris? Or Mrs Buffy Harris?"

"Or just Buffy Harris?" She heard Willow but in.

"I think she got that, Will." Ronnie deadpans. "Ready anyway?" Buffy nodded. "Good, cause Giles is here. Ready to give you away..."


	6. Chapter 6

**DONNOT OWN BTVS.  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

_ PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Buffy?" She heard Ronnie call her from the door. "Ready to become Mrs Xander Harris? Or Mrs Buffy Harris?"_

_"Or just Buffy Harris?" She heard Willow but in._

_"I think she got that, Will." Ronnie deadpans. "Ready anyway?" Buffy nodded. "Good, cause Giles is here. Ready to give you away..."_

* * *

"Buffy," Giles was shocked. "You look... beautiful." She smiled wider, if it was possible.

"Thanks Giles."

"Do you want me to give the bridesmaids the nod?"

"Yep," He walks off and tells them before coming back. "Done."

"Yeah, there's a few of them so... let's link arms then." Giles takes her arm and leads her out of her room.

"Not yet, we have to get to the church first... then we will link arms."

* * *

All the bridesmaids had walked down, she waited a moment before walking with Giles down. Everyone stood and smiled at her walking form, she looked at Xander. He was smiling brightly, and he was there. Everyone stared at her, she heard a little girl claiming she wanted her dress, a woman claiming she wanted it too. _Dress is a plus. _

She reached Xander and Giles kissed her cheek before going to Xander, he whispered something to him before taking his place. The priest gave a small smile as Xander helped her up the last step Giles left her on because of her shoes. "Hey." He whispered to her.

"Are you kidding me?" She joked back. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." She giggles quietly and they stand in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved," He started. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Alexander L-" Xander made a 'hell no' sign with his arms. "Alexander Harris." Xander smiled. "And Buffy Anne Summers." He said some other things before he asked for the vows.

"You wanna go first, Xan?" She asked and he nodded. Daryl, as his best man, handed him some paper.

"Okay, here it goes." Buffy smiles. "Buffy, I have been _in _love with you since you started Sunnydale high. Maybe then it was just horny teenager love, but it isn't now. I love you because, not just cause your beautiful which you are, but because you're kind, funny, you've always saved me in one way or another, and you have **always **stuck by me no matter what. I've been dreaming of marrying you since I saw you the first ever time, I tried to go into many different relationships just to get over you but it didn't work. I don't care if this church falls down right now and we have to get married in the rain or snow, or a hurricane! As long as we both say I do and we both mean it forever, I wouldn't care. I love you Buffy. And church, please don't fall down it's like one hundred degrees outside and I'm in a tux so... y'know." Buffy felt a tear go down her face and she heard a few guests laugh at his last sentence. "And stop crying, I don't like it." He wipes her tears with his thumb before the priest tells her to go on with hers.

Ronnie and Willow both hand her the paper together, smiling as they do so. Willow was crying and Ronnie was about to. Damn Xander's was good! "Xander, I know that this won't be as long or as romantic as what you just said... but Ronnie helped me out 'cause you know me I don't even know where to begin and frankly we both know that Ronnie isn't a romantic." Xander nods. "Like you said, multiple times, I love you. I always will and I can't lie and say I always have because I never knew whether or not I did. But I know I do now, you know that! Remember last week when Chris Pine came on the TV and I didn't even bat an eye-"

"Oh Chris Pine is so fit!" She heard Ronnie in the background exclaim.

"Thank you for letting people know that!" Ronnie says sorry and she carries on. "I don't care whether or not you were penniless and living on the street, well maybe I would, it wouldn't stop me from loving you. I've never wanted a big fancy wedding, I just wanted a marriage. And now, here I am... getting both because my friends gave you really big puppy dog eyes for the most expensive stuff even when I told them I didn't care. I love you. Let's get married."

She handed the paper back to Willow and turned to look at Xander. He had a gleam of a tear in his eyes. The priest said some other things and then asked them to wear the rings.

"I love you." Buffy said, sliding the ring onto his finger and looking into his eyes.

"I love you right back." He slid the ring onto her finger and the priest declared it.

"I happily pronounce you husband and wife." She smiled and some cheered. "You may now kiss the bride."

Xander waited for nothing, her kissed her fast but softly. It lasted for a while before they broke apart. "Get in there brother!" They had heard Louisa shout so, because they were laughing, they had to break apart.

* * *

"Lemme see it, make sure it's true." Ronnie exclaimed, champagne in hand and looking happily at her ring. "Oh my god! You're Mrs Buffy Summers- Harris-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Just Buffy Harris. No more Summers, I like my new name better."

* * *

People were drunk, yes. Louisa was the worst drunk, people had to send her and Willow home straight after the 'lovebirds' left at midnight.

Ronnie watched them go with Ally. "I love a happy ending, don't you?" Ally asked, still waving goodbye to the limo.

"Not normally." She told her, quiet and soft voiced. "But this will last, you can see it." Ally hm...ed in agreement and took a sip from her glass of coke.

"You can huh?" Ally questioned.

"It better."

"I'm thinking the same but why for you?"

"Because if he hurts her than he can see to it that he'll never see the light of day."

"Wish you could've been like that with Leah, or Carol." Ally was insulting her, she knew it. "Guess you only care about one?"

"What?" Ronnie asked. "Have the tables turned, are you the bitch now? Little miss I can't get a boyfriend wants to insult because she's feeling back about herself-"

Ally cut her off by smashing her glass down to the ground. "Don't talk down to me." She growled. "You are playing with forces beyond your kin little darling." She warned. "Don't test my wrath."

"What wrath? The tiny winy punches in defense?" Ronnie sneered. "Your Ken can kiss my Barbie, bitch." She stepped over the broken glass and whispered into her ear. "Be careful girl, wouldn't want that 'bestie' of yours getting hurt would you?" Ally looked at her, a little frightened. "It won't be him this time. It'll be you."

She walked off, looking pissed off. Ally stood frozen in space.

Ronnie had never made a death threat in her life, but she wanted to shut Ally up. One way or another?

* * *

"You OK?" Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned. "You look unhappy." Blonde hair, nice eyes, good to look at... maybe she'd put her little Ally charm to the test. "I'm kinda worried now."

"Don't be." Ally answered. "I'm Allyson, but call me Ally please?" She shook his hand. "Care to sit next to me." He nodded and sat next to her. "You are?"

"Austin." **(I know A&A, donnot own them and that stuff. But, again I love the pairing.)**

"Neat name, isn't that a place in Texas?" She asked, running a finger up and down his arm.

"I think so." This Ally was pretty, sneaky, flirty and it was obvious she was attracted to him. "Who are you a friend of?"

"Both." She answered, her face moving closer. "I'm a little drunk by the way so if I start to slur just hit my back and I'll be fine. Sh, everyone thinks I'm on lemonade." He laughed a little. "My sister's Carol, I got introduced and it lead from there-"

"Ally!" Ronnie greeted, excitement fake and annoying. "There you are, need to talk."

"I'm good, kinda busy here." Ally pointed to herself and Austin. "Maybe later." Ronnie grabbed her moving wrist. "Ow, Ronnie. You have good reflex's. Go away." She said through her teeth, Ronnie's grip tightened.

"Come on, you're obviously drunk."

"No shit, Ron." She claims, ripping herself from the grasp. "Now if you don't mind I'm with someone here-"

"If you don't come with me I'll tell Fiona."

"Who is Fiona?"

"Hm, the slap-"

"OK! I'll move with you." She writes her number on a napkin and hands it to Austin. "Call me." Ronnie whisks her away.

* * *

"What?!" Ally exclaimed to Ronnie who had just pushed her into the bathroom.

"Keep away from that boy."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why not?"

"He'll hurt you-"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Why shouldn't I talk to him, I like him. It was like love at first sight and shit."

"I don't care."

"Why not? Why do I never ever get love? My own mother has always cared about others and not me-"

"I slept with his brother and we had a baby sixteen years ago, if he finds out it was me that left his brother then he'll hurt you to get back at me."

* * *

**Does the drama ever stop in this story?!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DONNOT OWN BTVS.  
**

**_Thoughts  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

_ PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Why not? Why do I never ever get love? My own mother has always cared about others and not me-"_

_"I slept with his brother and we had a baby sixteen years ago, if he finds out it was me that left his brother then he'll hurt you to get back at me."_

* * *

Silence...

Silence...

Ronnie was just looking upset directing it to the problem.

Silence...

"W-" She tried. "H-"

Silence...

"I know it's hard to process but-"

Ally just scoffs, cutting her off. "I thought you'd understand..."

Silence...

She doesn't, _why would Austin not notice her even when Ally said her name?_ _Who would understand someone telling you this when they've just told you they want to kill you twenty minutes ago? Not me... not anyone. _

"I-"

"You don't do you?"

Silence...

"Please say something-"

"Oh," Carol walked in. "I didn't know you two were in here."

"Wait," Ronnie stopped her. "We're done, you can come on in. We were just talking."

"Okay," Carol looked at her sister. "She OK?"

"Yeah, just a bit shocked." Ronnie answered. "I told her something."

* * *

"What do you think their all doing back there?" Buffy asked him.

"Getting drunk. I just hope Ally doesn't get so drunk that she starts to flirt with some random guy who'll ruin her... again."

Buffy laughed. "As if that'll happen."

* * *

She spotted him, Austin. He waved her over. _As you were before. _

"Hey, you OK?"

She waited a moment and sat. "No." He looked worried for her. "Do you have a brother who is twenty three years old?" She asked, trying to figure it all out. "Has a young daughter? His name is Jack?" Austin nodded to all of them. "Is his daughters mothers name Ronnie?" She asked, nod. "I know her. She's my friend."

"What?"

"She told me that if you found out you'd go. Trying to test it."

"Why would I go? It's not your fault, plus Jack has been looking for her for years. He kinda loves her. Does she know that you were gonna tell me?"

She went to answer but couldn't. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "This is too weird."

* * *

**_Three months later_**

"Hey," Buffy walked in the door yelling. Empty. "We're back from the honeymoon." She tried. "I tried."

Xander put a hand on her shoulder. "We brought gifts!"

Seconds later Stacey, Ronnie, Ally, Carol, Rhiannon, Mona, Louisa, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, Angel, Daryl and Leah came running to them. "Knew it would work."

Buffy grabbed a big blue bag while Xander picked up the green one. "OK, so as you guys know we went to the Maldives."

"I don't give a shite, gimme." Louisa held out her hand expectantly.

"-And it was very romantic. Then we went to England." Giles face brightened.

"What was it like?" Ally asked, sitting down on an armchair. "Romantic?"

"Not really. It was adventurous." Buffy sat on the arm of the armchair Ally was on. "We brought a few of you some things from Tiffany's." Ronnie, Willow, Dawn, Louisa and Leah's faces looked hopefully at them. "Ronnie," Buffy handed her a blue box from the blue bag. "Here you go. Dawn, here you are." She handed out another, Dawn noticed they had little names on the boxes.

"Willow." She handed her one. "Leah." Another two came out. "Carol." She handed one of the two to each of them. She moved into the green bag. "Louisa." She handed her another. "Ally." Ally took it with care and adoration.

"And then we have Rhiannon." It wasn't Tiffany's, luckily. Rhiannon had been going on about this jewelery making kit that you could only purchase in England so they got it for her. "Here you go sweetie." As soon as Rhiannon had a hold on the box she screamed.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Rhiannon dropped the box and hugged both of them. "Love you Uncle Xander, Aunty Buffy."

A murmur of thank you's went around until they opened the boxes. All of them looked up and dropped their too, they did the same as Rhiannon. "THANK YOU."

"Daryl, don't think we forgot you. But... best before last." Xander winked.

"We know that you... have some strong feelings for weapons such as a thing that holds an arrow..." Buffy trailed off.

"A-a crossbow y'mean?" He asked. They nodded and Xander went out for a moment and they could hear the car opening and closing seconds later. Xander walked back in minutes later with a crossbow in his hand.

"This?" Buffy asked, Xander handed the weapon to him and watched as he raised it and aimed it at nothing in particular. "We caught you looking at mine and shooting it. You're a gooden too." She smiled and went into the bag again. "Here are some arrows." She handed them to him. "Happy?" He nodded and hugged them.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Xander held Buffy's hand and smiled.

"Right, now that is out of the way." Louisa started. "How was it?"

* * *

"I wish I could go to the Maldives." Ally whined. "And I would be if Ronnie didn't interfere." She gave her a pointed look.

"They came home and would want you here."

"Why would you have gone anyway?" Buffy asked.

"Her boyfriend wanted to take her but Ronnie said she was otherwise-"

"You have a boyfriend?" Buffy cut Louisa off.

"-engaged." Louisa finished.

"Yes." Ronnie grunted. "You may not like him but I do."

"I do like him I just-"

Xander made a zip motion and she shut up. "I wanna hear this." Ronnie grunted again.

"Anyway, we've been together for two months now." Ally explained. "His name is Austin." She didn't look at Ronnie. "He has a brother named Jack." Ronnie glared at her. Ally tried to hold it in but she couldn't. "Ronnie used to be with Jack and they have a daughter who was taken away because Ronnie wasn't stable." She yelled out quickly, she couldn't stop. "Her name is Kathryn and she's sixteen years old..." She looked at Ronnie. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
